Seventeen patients with advanced previously treated Hodgkin's disease received therapy with a combination of streptozotocin 500 mg/sq.m/day IV days 1-5, CCNU 100 mg/sq.m orally day 1, adriamycin 45 mg/sq.m IV day 1, bleomycin 15 mg/sq.m IM days 1 and 8 at 28 day intervals. The overall response rate was 59% with 6 patients (35%) achieving complete remissions and 4 patients (24%) entering partial remissions. Median duration of complete remission is 8 plus months with a range of 2 plus to 18 plus months. The median duration of survival from the start of therapy for the complete responders was 16 plus months with a range of 5 plus to 25 plus months. Myelosuppression occured regularly and was severe in 25% of courses. Other toxicities included bleomycin pulmonary toxicity in three patients, renal tubular dysfunction secondary to streptozotocin in 3 patients and hepatic dysfunction in 3 patients. SCAB has been shown to be an active combination of agents which is not cross-resistant to MOPP-type regimens.